Metal Magic
by Art n' Music
Summary: A boy appears out of nowhere, and saves a girl who looks like Charmcaster from a pack of wolves. Will Kyle keep her safe, or will the pack of Yenaldooshi's get her and his friends?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Magic and Aliens

Author's Note: My OC has the same ability as Generator Rex. Thought to make that clear so I don't plagiaries.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Magic and Aliens**

"Uhh…my head."

A kid gets up from the grass, rubbing his head. He looks around, trying to figure out how he got here, in a forest. The 15 year old boy has tan skin and is well muscled. He has bright green eyes, as light as healthy grass at noon, and space black hair. You may think he's a regular teen, except for the dark red stripe in his hair. He is wearing a gray shirt outlined in black and blue shorts.

His name is Kyle Stelen.

Kyle walks through the forest, trying to find his way out. Hopefully, he isn't going deeper into the forest. "Maybe I'll get a better view from atop a tree." He said. Kyle picks a tall tree, and starts climbing. When he gets to the top, Kyle looks at his surroundings. On his right, a forest spreads, with some mountains in the background. To his left, a shorter forest appears, with lights and some buildings sticking out.

"Yes. Now we're getting somewhere." He said. The branch he is holding snaps. Kyle starts to fall. He tries to grab branches to break his fall, but they all snap. With the ground closing in, Kyle closes his eyes, ready for impact. It never came.

Kyle opens his eyes to see the ground inches below him, but he isn't getting any closer. He looks behind him, and sees two jets coming out of his back.

"Whoa! When did I get this?" He lowers himself down, until his feet touches the ground. His jets retreat back into his back. "Well, that power might come in handy." said Kyle. He starts walking to the town he saw, until he sees the light. Kyle enters the small town. He goes into a restaurant, looks at the menu, and orders, "I'll have a number two with root beer, please."

The woman taps on the monitor, and says, "That'll be $9.79, sir." Kyle pays, and walks to the counter to wait for his food. His food arrives in after a couple of minutes. Kyle walks out of the restaurant, eating some fries. As he eats his burger, Kyle looks for a sign. The black and red haired boy finds a sign that reads 'Bellwood'.

"Bellwood? Is this place famous for bells inside of trees?" Kyle joked. He is about to take another bite, but he hears a scream. Kyle turns to the direction of the sound, and his eyes spots an alley. He sees a girl getting beat up by a bunch of wolves. The wolves don't look like the usual wolves in forest. These wolves have dull blue fur and are standing on their hind legs. The girl backs up to a wall, looking for a way out of the situation. One wolf with a cape, who seems to be a leader, walks to her and grabs her around the waist. She struggles, but the wolf has an iron grip.

Kyle takes one more sip from his soda, and throws the bag away. "Looks like I get to save a damsel in distress. I'm going to need something fast." Kyle thinks of a motorcycle, and his legs turn into a vehicle. The motorcycle like machine starts skinny in the back, large enough for two passengers and a large jet in the very back, and gets thick at the front, because of the engine, Kyle guesses. He notices the motorcycle doesn't have any wheels, but it hovers about an inch off the ground.

Kyle smiles. "Oh yeah. Now we're talkin." He revs the cycle, and speeds into the alley.

The girl, still struggling, says, "Please let me go. I didn't do anything wrong."

The wolf smiles and says, "Oh, you're not in trouble, girlie. We just need more members in the pack." The wolf licks his lips. "And you'll be a fine member."

The girl's eyes widen, and the wolf bares his teeth, ready to take a bite. Before he moves, the lead wolf gets rammed, letting go of the girl. Confused, she quietly walks backwards, but the pack blocks her path. "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl looks fearfully at the wolves, but they all get pounded by a red and gray…something. The girl looks to find the cause, and she sees the lead wolf getting up. He snarls at her, and runs at her. The girl starts to run the other way, but the wolf is too fast. As she runs, the girl trips on a piece of rock. She turns, seeing the wolf above her. A second before he lands on top of her, the girl is taken by the hand and zips out of the wolf's way. He turns around to find the girl. The wolf finds her, but she is with a person he's not familiar. The black haired boy says, "Wolfy, if you want to be man's best friend, then I suggest no biting."

The wolf examines him, and finds his legs attached to the cycle, and a red slash in his hair. "Who are you?"

The boy starts his cycle. "Just call me Kyle." He zooms out of the alley, almost hitting the lead wolf. He snarls, and yells, "Get them!" The pack start running after them.

Kyle and the girl, clutching his waist for her life, ride into the road and speed past a couple of cars. The girl looks behind her, and sees the pack closing in, jumping over cars. "They're gaining!"

Kyle looks behind. "Not anymore." He twists the handle, and the jet in the pack opens up, fire spilling out. The motorcycle zips on the street. "Oh yeah!" screamed Kyle. He rides up a ramp, performing a 360. The girl screams, and says, "Nothing fancy, please!"

Kyle smiles, but it vanishes when claws scratch the motorcycle. He looks back and sees the wolves inches behind him. "Man, these wolves are fast." Kyle looks around, and shuts off his jet. He swerves into another alley, dodging the wolves. The girl looks ahead and sees a wall coming at great speed. "Are you crazy?"

"Let's find out." Kyle concentrates, and the front opens up to reveal the engine and a ram, which extends forwards. "Duck your head!"

The girl ducks behind his back, and Kyle lowers his. The wall gets closer and closer, until Kyle rams through the wall, into a lobby, and out the other wall. The citizens watch them drive away, and scream when the wolves jump through the hole. Kyle stops driving, looking around. He sees another part of a forest. The girl looks behind, and sees the wolves. "Why did we stop?"

"I'm going to lose them in the forest." Kyle said. The girl asks, "Isn't this…machine too big?"

Ignoring the question, Kyle revs his motorcycle and speeds into the forest. He takes sharp turns around trees, and the wolves are having trouble keeping up. Kyle starts to slow down, and retracts the cycle back into his legs. The girl falls, landing on her butt. "Ouch! How 'bout a warning?"

Kyle grabs her wrist, and hides behind a bush. The girl asks, "What are you-" but she was cut off from Kyle covering her mouth. "Shh."

A couple seconds later, the wolves appear. One sniffs in the air. He growls. "Why are they so hard to find? This is why I didn't have children when I changed."

"Shut it, Greynose." Another wolf said. They sniff for another minute, then runs away from the teens hiding spot. When the last tail vanishes, Kyle releases a deep breath. He lets go of the girl's mouth. She says, "Uh, thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. Why were they attacking you, anyway?"

"They said something about being one of the members."

Now they aren't driving for their life, Kyle got a good look of the girl. She looks about thirteen, with pale skin, waist length hair that's the color of snow, and shining purple eyes. The girl is wearing a light purple cloak rimmed with darker purple. She also wears dark purple tight jeans, with same color shoes, and black bands wrapped around her leg.

She asks, "Do you know what they mean?"

"I guess making you one of them."

She pales. "You mean, me being a wolf?"

Kyle doesn't answer. He checks over the bush, and says, "C'mon. We need to move."

The girl follows Kyle through the woods. Kyle asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Charmcaster."

"Really? That's a weird name."

Charmcaster says, "Actually, my name is really Sophia. My mom gave me the nickname."

Kyle hides behind a tree, checking behind it. He sees a highway, and a small parking lot. In the parking lot is a black and green car. The car looks like a Chevrolet Camaro. Kyle smiles. "Bingo." He runs toward it, followed by Charmcaster. When she catches up, she sees Kyle messing with the wires under the steering wheel. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

If the wolves find a red and gray motorcycle with a black and red hair kid with a white haired girl wearing a purple cloak, they'll know it's us. We need to move at a low profile."

"Yeah, but this isn't our car."

Kyle hotwires the car until the engine starts. "Yes."

Someone grabs Kyle's shirt and pulls him out. "What do you think you're doing to my car?"

The teen is 16, with a black choppy mullet like style, black eyes, and is muscular, with a black T-shirt and a gray long-sleeved shirt under it. He is wearing blue jeans, and right now, he looks mad.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing with my car?"

Kyle says, "I'm just borrowing it so me and a friend can live."

"What friend?" ordered the teen. He sees Charmcaster, and he drops Kyle, a new kind of anger in his black eyes. "You!" He touches his car, and turns into a green metal man. The teen runs at Charmcaster. Her eyes widen, and she backs up. The teen grabs her neck, lifting her up. He is about to punch Charmcaster, but a metal hand punches him into a tree. He gets up, and sees Kyle helping Charmcaster up. "Are you okay?" he aked.

Coughing, she says, "I'll be fine."

Kyle looks at the teen, and says, "What's your problem?"

"Do you know who she is?" the teen said, pointing at Charmcaster.

"Yeah. She's a friend I saved from being turned into a wolf."

The black haired boy grabs a tree and throws it at Kyle, saying, "What a bunch of baloney."

Kyle creates his large metal hands and grabs the tree. He smiles. "You think a tree will stop me?" He throws the tree to the side, and charges the teen. He runs at Kyle, and the two meet. Kyle punches the teen, launching him back. He recovers and kicks Kyle in the chest. The teen charges again, and punches Kyle, but he stops the teen's fist with his own metal hand. Kyle throws the teen down the highway. Kyle walks to him, and is about to punch him to sleep when his hand gets blasted with fire. Kyle turns and sees a walking plant with a head in a shape of fire, and red eyes.

"If you mess with Kevin, you mess with me." he said. He charges another fireball, and throws it at Kyle. Before he can react, Charmcaster jumps in front of him and creates a light pink shield. The fireball spreads around the shield, not harming the three teens.

"So that's why your name is Carmcaster." Kyle said. Charmcaster's shield dissipates, and she gets ready to fight, but Kyle can see the fear in her face. The weird plant's eyes widen when he saw her. "Charmcaster? What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, how do you know my name?" She asked nervously. Kyle looks behind him and sees Kevin, according to the plant, waking up. Kyle knocks him on the head, knocking him out for a while longer. He looks at the plant, who is charging another fireball. Kyle creates metal boots on his feet, and he jumps over Charmcaster. Kyle creates his metal hands, and blocks the oncoming fire.

"Whoever you are, you just made a bad mistake." Kyle creates a large gun on his left arm. It rest on his shoulders, and is squarish in the front, where a hole is. Kyle shoots, and a large bullet, the size of a bowling ball, zooms out. The plants eyes widen, and the bullet clears his head. Kyle backs up in disgust. "Eww."

The vines that is left wraps around itself, forming the fire plant's head. "Now _you _made a bad mistake." He charges, shooting more fire. Kyle dodges them, creates his smash hands, which he now calls them, and smashes the plant. Vines appear in the ground, and form into the fire plant. "Seriously, stop that!"

"What, it's fun." Kyle said. The plant punches him, making Kyle back up. He makes his gun, and shoots at the plants chest. His chest opens up, letting the bullet pass through him. Kyle asks, "Who are you?"

"The name's Swampfire." he said.

"Cool name." Kyle creates his mega boots, and kicks Swampfire in the chest. Before he recovers, Kyle grabs him with the Smash Hands. "Okay. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me." He swings his hand, but is stopped by a pink energy. Kyle follows the energy, and sees it coming from the hand of a girl with red hair. She is wearing a white collar shirt and a blue blouse, with a black skirt, black tights, and black high heels. Kyle says, "Two against one. This is getting interesting."

"Well, good for you." said the girl. She looks at the knocked out teen. "Kevin!" She runs to him, checking if he's okay. Finding him breathing, she looks up and sees Charmcaster. "Charmcaster?"

She palms herself on the forehead. "How does everyone know my name?"

The redhead shoots pink projectiles at her, but Charmcaster creates another shield. Meanwhile, Kyle and Swampfire fight fire against metal. While fighting, Kevin woke up and is sneaking behind Kyle. Swampfire sees him, and Kevin makes a shush sign. He smiles and distracts Kyle. Kyle, unknown to the two, senses Kevin behind him. He bats the fire plant away, turns and grabs Kevin when he jumps. Kyle turns his head, and sees Charmcaster shooting a beam at the girl's darker pink beam. Charmcaster's beam is slowly retreating, and she looks like she's struggling. Just before the girl's beam hits Charmcaster, Kyle extends his hand and grabs the redhead.

"Okay," Kyle said, bringing Kevin and the redhead in front of him. "You two have 10 seconds to tell me what's going on or I start squeezing." Charmcaster walks behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you come from space to, I don't know, take over the world, or kill Ben then take over the world?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't come here to take over the world. I don't even know how I got here."

The redhead stops struggling. "You don't know how you got in Bellwood? Didn't you walk here or drive here?"

Kyle shakes his head. "All I know is I woke up in a forest, walked around town, and rescued Charmcaster from wolves walking on hind legs."

"Wolves walking on hind legs?"

Kyle turns his head and sees Swampfire getting up. He walks to Kyle, and touches a symbol on his chest. A green flash appears, and when it disappears, a 15 year old boy is replaced, wearing a black shirt and a green jacket with a ten on it, and blue jeans. On his wrist is a green watch-like thing with the same symbol.

Kyle says, "So this is what you usually look like, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." He extends his hand, but Kyle says, "Got my hands full right now."

Ben looks at his hands, which is still holding the redhead and Kevin. "You can let go of them. They won't hurt you," Ben looks at Charmcaster, who gets closer to Kyle, out of fear. "Or your friend."

Kyle hesitates, then retracts his metal hands. The redhead asks, "Are you sure, Ben?"

Ben examines the duo, then says, "Yeah I'm sure, Gwen. These people aren't here to cause harm."

Gwen, not convinced, says, "But, Charmcaster is with him."

Kyle says, "She won't hurt you. Look," Kyle waves to his friend, who is still cowering behind him. "She's scared."

Ben walks closer, Charmcaster cowers more. Ben says, "Hey. Don't be scared. We won't hurt you. You mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, I was walking around, when I was attacked by some weird wolves walking on their back legs, like us."

"Were these wolves big with dull blue fur?" asked Ben. Charmcaster nods.

Kyle asks, "You know the wolves?"

Ben nods. He waves at Charmcaster, telling her to continue. She says, "One, the leader I guess, grabbed me and tried to bite me, but Kyle charged in on his motorcycle. We rode away from them, but they chased us. We lost them when we hid behind a bush."

"Didn't they try to sniff for you?"

Kyle shakes his head. "It's like we don't smell, or we clog their noses with something."

"And How did you hide your motorcycle?"

Kyle smiles, then his legs morph into the red motorcycle. Ben's eyes widen. "Whoa. Nice power. How long did you have them?"

"Since five o clock tonight." Kyle answered, retracting his cycle.

"So, your mom or dad was never a plumber?"

"Look. You obviously know about those wolves that attack me and Charmcaster. So start talking."

Ben sighs. "Yeah, I know the wolves. I was one of them five years ago as an alien."

"So, how did you turn back to human?"

"I was never really a wolf. I called it Benwolf. It started when a myth called a Yenaldooshi. Remember that Gwen?"

"Yeah. I also sat on a cactus we were trying to find." said Gwen. Kevin chuckles.

Ben smiles. "Yeah, well, it turned out the Yenaldooshi is actually an alien. So, when he scratched the Omnitrix, it collected his DNA, and I can turn into him. Well, did turn into him. This version of the Omnitrix," Ben shows Kyle the watch on his wrist. "Doesn't have him."

Kyle hears some rustling from behind him. He turns and sees a pair of red eyes. They vanish, but not until it sent shivers down his spine. "Uh, is there somewhere we can get out of here?"

Ben looks at the forest. Gwen says, "We can go to my house. My parents won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Anywhere, just as long we are a long way from here."

Ben asks, "Why? Did you see something in there?"

"Well, let's just say if we don't get out of here soon, we're going to have company. And not the good kind."

Kevin, not metal anymore, gets into the driver seat, and Gwen sits on the shotgun seat. "Just follow us." Gwen said. Ben gets in the back, and Kyle creates his cycle. He turns to Charmcaster, and asks, "You wanna ride with them, or on my cycle?"

Remembering his little stunt, she says, "I'll ride with Kevin." She gets in the back next to Ben. Gwen frowns, and Kevin notices. Kyle shrugs, and revs the engine. Kevin starts his car, then drives into town, followed close by Kyle.

The drive went smoothly, until something flies out of a meat shop. A wolf appears, making Kevin swerve around it. Kyle jumps, retracting his cycle, and creating the twin jets. He flies over the wolf, and hovers above the roof the green car. Kyle flips, and creates his mega gun, shooting at the wolf. He ducks and starts racing after them. Kyle keeps shooting, but all miss. "How far are we from your house, Gwen?"

Not far. Turn right." Gwen said. Kevin turns, and the five enter a suburban. The wolf jumps and scratches the side of the car.

"Hey! Watch the paint job." Kevin said. Kyle flies down, and makes his smash hands. He grabs the wolf, and throws him all the way back to the forest. Kevin stops, and the four in the car gets out. Kyle lands next to Ben, his jets retreating into his back. Gwen opens the door, and everyone rushes in. She enters and closes the door. "We should be safe."

Kevin crashes onto a couch, exhausted. Charmcaster walks to the couch, and sits down, hugging herself. Kyle looks at her, then grabs a pillow from one chair, and puts it on one end of the couch. He says, "Get some sleep." She lies down, and closes her eyes. Kyle walks to the door, and says, "I'm going to find something to eat." He flies away, heading back to the city, careful not to be spotted by wolves. Ben closes the door. Gwen whispers, "Ben, can I have a word with you?"

Ben follows his cousin into the kitchen. She closes the door, then asks, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Yes, we can, Gwen. Why are you getting so protective from them?"

"One, we don't know much about Kyle, and two, have you seen who is with him? Charmcaster. The one who tried to switch bodies with you. The one that stole my powers."

"Gwen, calm down. Did you see her? She's younger than the Charmcaster we know. Plus, she's scared of us. When has Charmcaster been scared of us?"

"I know, but what if it's all a trick? We gain trust to her, than she lashes out, defeating us."

"Gwen, you're thinking of the worst case scenario. She is going to be fine."

Gwen sighs. "Fine. But if she tricks us, you're dead." She exits the kitchen and heads to her room. Ben sighs, and goes back into the living room. He sees Charmcaster sleeping, but no Kevin.

_Maybe __he __went __back __home. _Ben thought. He sits on a couch, and hears the door open and close. Kyle sits on the other couch, eating a burger. "You gonna to go to sleep?"

"Yeah. You got any chili fries?" Ben asked. Kyle shakes his head. Ben sighs and goes back in the kitchen. Kyle watches him, and looks at Charmcaster.

_Gwen didn't seem happy when she was sitting in the back. I'm gonna have to watch Charmcaster's back. _


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Info

**Chapter 2: Getting information**

Charmcaster wakes up on the couch. She sees Ben snoring on the couch, and Kyle sleeping on the floor. Charmcaster doesn't see Kevin or Gwen, but she guesses Gwen is in her room. With questions popping in her head, Charmcaster walks upstairs to find Gwen. She looks at the wall clock, which reads 8:24. _She __must __be __awake __by __now _Charmcaster thought. When she finds Gwen's room, Charm listens for any snoring. Hearing none, she knocks on the door. "Hello? Gwen?"

No answer. Charmcaster quietly opens the door, and finds Gwen not in her bed. She looks around, but doesn't see Ben's cousin. She did see a drawer open, and a peculiar book. Charmcaster walks to the desk and picks up the book. She opens it, and finds spells in it. Charmcaster examines it, from front to back, eyes full of wonder.

_How __long __has __she __had __this? _Charmcaster asked herself.

"What are you doing?"

Charmcaster drops the book in surprise, and turns to see Gwen. The white haired girl sees Gwen's hair a little dark and damp, which she guesses is from the shower. Charmcaster picks the book up and says, "Uh, I was looking for you, to ask you something."

Gwen walks up and snatches the book out of her hands. "Yeah, like what?"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, I just want to know why you don't like me."

Gwen says, "I don't hate you. I'm just suspicious of you."

"Why?"

Gwen puts her book back in the drawer. "We had a quarrel with another magic girl named Charmcaster."

"And you think I'm that girl?"

"Well, you look like her. For all I know, you could be her in a younger stage." said Gwen.

"Gwen, all I can tell you is I'm not her. I may be able to have magic, but doesn't she have a bunch of more spells than me?"

"True." Gwen starts to walk out, but Charmcaster asks, "Can I borrow that book that you have?"

Gwen ponders that question. She sighs, then says, "Fine. But one struggle against us and you'll get it."

Charmcaster steps back in fright, and Gwen goes downstairs for breakfast. The magic girl opens the drawer and takes out the book. "Maybe now I can learn more than shields and shooting projectiles."

* * *

Kyle opens his eyes suddenly from a nightmare. He gets up and wipes the saliva off his face. Kyle looks on the couch and sees an empty pillow and pushed blanket.

_She __must __be __awake __already _thought Kyle. He walks into the kitchen, grabs a banana, and walks into the yard. Eating the banana, Kyle looks at the surroundings, the bushes, trees, and plants. Suddenly, he hears a low growling. Kyle turns and, for a second, saw a pair of red, glowing eyes. Before he can take a closer look, it vanishes.

"What was that?" Kyle slowly goes back inside, a little scared. He slams the door, and sees Ben about to eat some kind of fry with red stuff on it. "Uhh, did something scare you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It was probably just me, but I thought I saw a pair of red eyes in a bush."

Ben shrugs, says, "It probably was nothing. A common animal of some sort."

"What kind of 'common animal' has bright red eyes?"

"Just calm down. Maybe that battle with the wolves spooked ya."

"You better hope you're right. By the way, what are you eating?"

Ben puts the fry in his mouth. "A leftover chili fry. You want one?"

Kyle feels a little sick. "No thanks." He walks out of the kitchen and turns on the TV. To see what's on. Finding the news, he stops and watches the reporter.

"Last night was one strange night, but compared to everything else, looks perfectly normal. At 8:32 p.m., a giant gray wolf is seen chasing after a green car. Viewers have this to say." The screen switches to a woman talking into the microphone. "Well, I was just walking out of the store, when all of a sudden; a car drives and almost crashes into me. Next thing I saw was a gigantic wolf creature crashing next to me. It looks at me, then takes my meat out of my bag and eats it. It continues to chase after the car, ignoring me, not that I'm complaining or anything."

Kyle turns off the TV. _If __it __wants __more __recruits, __then __why __ignore __a __helpless __lady, __unless __they __want __only __Charmcaster. __But __why __only __her, __and __for __what __reason?_He hears a noise from behind, and turns to see Gwen walking down the stairs. "Good morning, Gwen. How was your beauty sleep?"

"With a giant wolf chasing me last night, pretty good."

"Hey, have you seen Charmcaster?"

When he asked the question, Kyle could hear the sternness of Gwen's voice. "She was upstairs snooping in my room."

"You sure about that? She probably was looking for you."

"Yeah, I think she said something like that." She walks into the other room. Kyle looks upstairs. He walks up to find the thirteen year old teen. The red striped kid finds his friend in Gwen's room, reading a purple book with a strange symbol. "Hey, Charmcaster, what are you reading?"

Charmcaster looks up from the book. "It's a magic book. Gwen let me borrow it."

"Why? Can't you do lots of magic?"

Charmcaster hesitates. "No." she said sadly. "I can create shields, and shoot projectiles of energy, but that's it."

"Can't Gwen teach you?"

"She…doesn't exactly trust me."

"Oh. Don't worry. She'll gain some trust in you, in time. But if she tries anything against you, I got your back."

Charmcaster smiles. "Thanks."

"Now c'mon. You should eat something."

Charmcaster follows Kyle downstairs, where Ben and Gwen are watching the news. The boy turns and sees the two. "Well, look at the young lovebirds walking downstairs together."

Charmcaster blushes, and Kyle says, "We are not a lovebirds. Whatever you're thinking right now, get it out of your head."

"Geez, you don't have to get worked up. I was just making a joke."

"The same way Kevin does to you and Julie?"

"Hey. That's different."

Gwen chuckles. "Because it's on you?

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Are we done with this whole lovebird scene, because you two have some explaining to do." said Kyle.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" asked Ben.

"How you can turn to monsters, Gwen and Kevin's powers, the plumbers you talked about, and pretty much everything else."

Ben says, "Uh, okay. We'll start with the plumbers." Gwen gets up and walks out. "I think you should tell them."

"Gee, thanks cous." Ben gets up and walks to the fridge. "Well, the plumbers are galactic enforcers. Pretty much like space police. Sometimes they meet a friendly alien and…sometimes kids are born. Those kids or grandkids have powers, like Gwen or Kevin."

Kyle says, "So, you're part alien?"

Ben smiles. "Um. Not exactly." He shows the two the watch on his wrist. "This here is called the Omnitrix. It can let me turn into any alien on here, like Swampfire."

"And you said that it doesn't have the wolf called 'Benwolf'. Am I right?"

"Yeah. So far, it only has about ten aliens, or more. I haven't had the time to count them all."

"So you think I'm part alien?"

Ben shrugs. "I don't know. You could be, if I knew your parents."

"Okay. Go on."

"Well, I used the Omnitrix to save the world, but lots of aliens want it to take over the world, one named Vilgax."

"Vilgax. That name sounds familiar." Charmcaster said.

"You probably did. Anyway, He tried to take the Omnitrix off my wrist, but it sorta is attached to my DNA. So it would hurt. A lot."

"Okay. Big bad alien named Vilgax, aliens and plumbers make super powered kids, and you a hero with the omi-whatchamacallit." Kyle said.

"The Omnitrix. Besides that, yeah."

"Okay. I have a question. Why'd you all attack S-Charmcaster."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We thought she was the Charmcaster we know, who is a magical being with…well, she looks like your friend here, but older."

"Okay. Another question. Do you have any info on those Yenaldooshi?" asked Kyle.

"I'm sorry, but all I know is that they're giant wolves. Besides that, nothing else."

Kyle nods. "Okay. I'm going to go out." He walks out of the house, and creates his jetpack. Kyle flies away to the town. Charmcaster looks at Ben, asking, "Is there somewhere I can practice some spells?"

"I'll ask Gwen." He gets up and looks for his cousin. The alien hero finds Gwen in the yard, meditating. "Hey, Gwen."

Without turning, Gwen says, "What do you want, Ben?"

"Charmcaster asked if there is somewhere where she can practice."

Gwen gets up. "How about in the forest? That should be a good place."

"Okay. I'll go tell her." Ben starts to walk back, but turns around. "Why don't you train her?"

"Are you kidding? Why should I help her?" asked Gwen.

"Are you still worked up about her being Charmcaster? I told you, she's fine."

Gwen sighs. "Fine, but I'm not helping her."

"Fine. Be that way. I'll watch her." Ben walks back to the house and tells Charmcaster. They walk to the forest, careful not to run into wolves.

* * *

Kyle, flying through the town, looks for a certain alley. Hearing something in a direction, Kyle flies to an abandoned part of town and hovers above a building. He retracts his jetpack and lands on a ceiling. Crawling toward the edge, Kyle looks down and sees a pack of wolves. "Found you."

To Kyle, it looks like an argument is taking place. One wolf, Kyle guesses Greynose, walks to the chief wolf. "Your majesty, I just seen the boy. He appeared to be in a fenced yard next to a house. He has seen me, but only for a second. He doesn't suspect a thing."

The chief nods. He says, "you had better be right, Greynose. If not…you know what happened to Bluepaws."

Greynose gulps. "Y-yes, sire."

"Good." He walks to a part of a wall with a funky picture. Kyle tries to take a closer look, but the chief turns. Kyle quickly retreats back, his heart pounding. _I __hope __he __didn__'__t __see __me._

Kyle waits a while, then checks to see if the wolves left. To his relief, no wolf is in sight. He jumps to the ground and walks to the picture. The picture shows a wolf getting killed by a beam coming from a boy and a girl. The girl is wearing some kind of purple cloak, and the boy has some kind of red mark on his head. "Why would the wolf have this picture?"


End file.
